


Одобрение

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Дрожа, она прикоснулась ладонями к его маске...





	Одобрение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Countenance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506131) by Dance Elle Dance. 

Он снова пристально смотрел на неё.

Уитни больше не находила в себе сил бояться. Она слишком устала, слишком долго мучилась ожиданием, когда же всё это прекратится. Она просто хотела хотя бы на мгновение остаться в одиночестве, без страха, противно ползущего по граням её сознания. Но это были скорее несбыточные мечты, ведь страх являлся истинной природой этого места, и если даже это чувство исчезнет, Уитни поглотит пустота.

Она не обращала внимания на его новую маску до тех пор, пока дважды не охватила взглядом весь образ. Обычная хоккейная маска, скрывавшая то, чего Уитни не доводилось видеть — лицо маньяка — пришла на смену привычному мешку и вызывала неприятные ощущения где-то в животе, словно внутри всё проваливалось в бездну страха.

Джейсон стоял в рабочей одежде большого размера, и что-то влажное, подозрительно похожее на свежую кровь, капало с его рук. Уитни стало любопытно, была ли убита несчастная глупая жертва сегодняшним вечером — или днём? В этом месте не имело значения, день или вечер, если они одинаково приносили страдания.

Уитни глубоко вдохнула и судорожно выдохнула.

Сейчас она не могла думать ни о чём, кроме него, и этот факт пугал больше самого присутствия Джейсона. Вурхиз не двигался с тех пор как вернулся со своей… у Уитни язык не поворачивался назвать это «охотой», поскольку то, что происходило, было куда более жестоким. Было тяжело думать о Джейсоне как о свирепом хищнике, а о его жертвах — как о газелях, в которых он вселял страх.

Уитни не знала, какие отношения связывали её с Джейсоном. Не знала, зачем он держал её здесь. Чаще всего девушка хотела, чтобы маньяк наконец убил её. Лучше умереть, чем существовать в постоянном страхе, опасаться, что однажды Вурхизу всё надоест, и он поймёт, что пленница не стоит усилий, которые он прилагает для её содержания.

Уитни думала, что провела здесь достаточно времени и видела достаточно убитых для того, чтобы перестать бояться.

Но она ошибалась, и очень сильно.

Джейсон, казалось, сомневался по непонятным причинам, и Уитни не раз задавалась вопросом, почему он вёл себя так, ведь Вурхиз никогда не был робким или застенчивым.

Он просто смотрел на неё. Уитни чувствовала дискомфорт, ощущая на себе пронзительный взгляд своего похитителя. Она запомнила выражение этих глаз: глубокие и тёмные, они говорили о тысячах кошмаров и наблюдали тысячи кошмаров.

Уитни ждала, когда он приблизится. Он всегда делал это, чтобы убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке, и девушка не понимала, зачем. Ведь нет смысла помогать ей, спасать её, ставить её жизнь выше других.

Его шаги лёгкие, контрастирующие с внешним видом. Джейсон подошёл к ней медленно — гораздо медленнее, чем обычно, и это не укрылось от Уитни.

_«Что же тебе нужно?»_ — Ей хочется кричать, плакать, но она молчит, потому что в противном случае всё равно ничего не выйдет. Только пострадают голосовые связки, но ещё сильнее — чувство собственного достоинства.

Уитни ничего не предпринимает. Не вздрагивает, не шевелится. Просто ждёт, когда он приблизится. Когда сделает то, что должен, а затем вновь оставит её в покое.

Через несколько мгновений Джейсон оказался рядом с пленницей. Так близко, что она почувствовала тепло его тела, и поразилась этому, потому что раньше считала его холодным человеком с кристаллами льда в жилах. Уитни на секунду показалось, что она жаждет этой близости, этого тепла. Просто находиться рядом с его жарким телом, даже если разум отчаянно сопротивляется этому желанию.

Уитни напряглась, когда Джейсон наклонился к ней. Это нервировало, и девушка практически ощущала его собственное напряжение. Вурхиз словно досконально изучал пленницу и видел то, чего не замечала сама Уитни.

Она же смотрела на его маску — хоть что-то новое в этом однообразном мире. Джейсон наклонился ещё ближе, позволив девушке разглядеть каждую царапину и деталь на поверхности маски.

И Уитни догадалась, в чём дело.

— Твоя маска? — спросила она, и её голос звучал куда твёрже и увереннее, чем прежде.

Джейсон едва заметно кивнул.

— Ты сменил маску.

Он снова кивнул.

Уитни не знала, что добавить, потому выдержала паузу, оценив настроение маньяка, и немного придвинулась к нему. Он не отстранился — это хороший знак. Уитни продолжила сокращать расстояние до тех пор, пока её руки не оказались рядом с его маской.

Дрожа, она прикоснулась ладонями к маске.

К удивлению девушки, Джейсон не возражал. Не двигался, не пытался проявить жестокость. Уитни заметила, что его глаза были мягко прикрыты, и это тронуло её сердце. В груди стало тесно, и девушка поспешно перевела взгляд в другое место, обратив внимание на руки Вурхиза, прижатые к кровати, к которой была прикована пленница, так, словно маньяк пытался прикрыть, защитить Уитни своим телом.

— Она… — тихо произнесла Уитни, подбирая правильные слова для выражения своих чувств, — она выглядит мило.

Девушка подняла взгляд на Джейсона и увидела его широко распахнутые глаза.

Джейсон осторожно приподнялся и прикоснулся ладонью к запястью Уитни, убирая одну её руку от своей маски. Вторую руку девушка послушно убрала сама, мягко опустив её на колени, в то время как громадная фигура похитителя всё ещё возвышалась над ней.

Момент близости был упущен, однако Уитни предпочла промолчать. Стоило поблагодарить Бога уже за то, что Джейсон позволил к себе приблизиться. Но на этот раз Уитни не отводила от него глаз, и теперь это казалось девушке чем-то невероятным.

Джейсон слегка кивнул, а его мягкий взгляд выражал благодарность.

Вновь ощутив тесноту в груди, Уитни кивнула в ответ и нежно прошептала: «Пожалуйста».


End file.
